In The Verge Of A Not So Magical Death
by blackpenink
Summary: In which Derek gets hit by that goddamned magic bullet and Stiles nearly cuts off his arm while in the meantime, they get to have sweet love making. Or something like that. Sterek, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Guys, I've posted this on lj **blackpenink[dot]livejournal[dot]com **and on teen wolf kink meme, so this is obviously inspired by a prompt. If you want to know which, it's on my LJ (yes I'm too lazy).

Well if there's need for a disclaimer, here's one: Stiles & Derek and of course Teen Wolf belong to their dutiful creator and eventually to MTV so yeah, not mine. Unless I secretly own MTV. Which I don't. Or maybe...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

Stiles prouded himself on being brave. Okay, not really. He was most of the time really goddamn afraid since he found out about the werewolf world thanks to his best friend Scott being bitten by one. Okay so, not brave. But if Stiles was something, he was loyal, so he would've never abandoned his best friend in his time of need. And that was how Stiles found himself on a new life, a new world, living an experience most of the teenagers wouldn't even dream of living.

That, and Stiles kind of blamed himself for Scott being bitten. He had in fact dragged Scott to the woods to go find out about the corpse everyone was talking about. An idea that ended up on his best friend being a wolf, him finding out there was such thing as _hunters_ and falling in love with the brooding werewolf from the woods. Yes, Stiles was madly in love with alleged murder, brooding werewolf, handsome man Derek Hale.

Stiles had known he was gay long time ago. Safe from his kindergarten crush on Lydia, he knew as soon as he looked at Scott once and found himself admiring the color of his eyes, his lips, his arms that we was as gay as he could be. Of course that little attraction for his best friend had gone as it came. Until now, though, Stiles hadn't really fell for anyone else so he kept Lydia as his favorite person, fawning over her because let's face it: even if Stiles was gay, Lydia was still a pretty girl and still very much a sight for sore eyes. Still, the boy was gay. And if one day he went to the woods to get a facefull of Derek Hale and was instantly attracted to said man, well, that wasn't really his fault. Derek was a good looking man. Broad shoulders, nice body, pretty eyes. What was there that Stiles could've not fall for? And to top it all, Derek was brooding and mysterious and that made Stiles blood stirr way too much for his liking. When the younger man found out Derek Hale was a werewolf, well, he was pretty much done for.

So one day, in between all the drama with murders and Scott dealing with becoming a werewolf and being in love with Allison Argent, Stiles decided it was time to do something about these feelings that were driving him nuts. He went to the Hale property of course, very much prepared to be kicked out, killed, ripped to shreds as soon as he put his plan to action. Which was nothing more than gather courage and kiss Derek. So he did. And what he didn't expect was for Derek to kiss him back, to throw him against the wall and ravish him, fuck him for all he was worth. And he didn't expect was for this to continue, for the wolf to claim him as his mate, night over night, making Stiles swear he was him, telling him how much he loved the boy and ravish him all the while to make his point across.

All in all, Stiles was actually very much happy and very much in love with a man who was much in love with him too. Not to mention that his sex life was, wow. Some sex life.

So Stiles was maybe a little bit brave for being the one to take the first step on their relationship even at the risk of his own head. Yeah. He didn't want to be brave for this though. He didn't want to see Derek fall like this. Goddamn those hunters and their wolf bullets.

He didn't know this was what expected him on the afternoon. As the young man left the school building, he almost ran to his Jeep all pent up on the prospect of seing his_ lover? Boyfriend? Huh_... anyway... pent up on the prospect of seing Derek and kiss him for all he was worth. He entered the car, threw his bagpack to the backseet floor and maneuvered it out of the parking lot.

Nothing could have prepared him to the sight of said lover crossing the road, pale, phisically in pain with his hand streched out, motioning for Stiles to stop - "OH MY GOD!" - he said, as he abruptly stopped the car.

* * *

><p>Stiles was sure there was honking. Lots of. Everyone was leaving the school at the moment, so it was only logic. He had no reaction though. Not even when Derek fell on to the ground. His brain was buzzing and not the good kind of buzz too but it wouldn't let him react. Only did so when out of nowhere, Scott appeared at his side, running like a maniac, yelling something.<p>

He scrambed out of his own car, staring at Derek on the ground, didn't even know what he said to Scott as his friend asked Derek what was wrong. Shot. Derek had been shot. That wasn't so good, no.

"A silver bullet?" - He heard himself ask. Derek looked at him as if he was an idiot, said so even, but Stiles didn't mind. He knew he shouldn't be there standing, _just _standing, but he couldn't do anything. He heard Scott saying something about 48 hours and _hunters_ and _fuck those hunters_. 48 hours to live, that was too fucking close to nothing. Derek's eyes were flashing blue, his wolf soul showing, people kept honking, his brain was still useless mush, the honking wasn't stopping and he didn't even know what he was saying. He was so much in autopilot now.

Scott told him to get Derek out of there, and so he did.

How could Derek let himself get shot anyway? He was supposed to be all kinds of great and not get hurt like this and not have his life threatened this easily. A bullet. _Really. _Stiles was a mix of pissed off and worried now. He ended up calling Scott, because said wolf was supposed to be looking for the cure at the Argent house but it ended up going to voicemail. Even more angry, Stiles texted him. He was trying to ignore Derek now. The wolf couldn't stand still, his face scrunched up in a painful frown, his arm bleeding. _Bleeding!_

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, please. Okay?" - He ended up saying. It's not that he was worried about his seats so much as about Derek actually _bleeding out_. Goddamit, fuck those Argents and their fuckweird bullets. He could deal with Scott trying to kill him. He could deal with an alpha out there threatening them. He could deal with Derek's meaningless threats but hell, he couldn't deal with this so-goddamn-important-to-him werewolf bleeding his veins out so fast, too fast, that Stiles would end up being able to do nothing to help him. - "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" - Derek's question was almost a faint whisper.

"Your house?"

"What?" - Derek lifted his head - "No, you can't take me there." - Stiles was mad now. Why the fuck couldn't he take him to his own house anyway? And then he heard it. Derek couldn't protect himself. That did it.

He hit the breaks, drove the car near the sidewalk, stopped and turned to the wolf - "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Huh? Are you dying?"

"Not yet." - The wolf calmly answered. - "I have one last resort."

Stiles didn't know if he wanted to laugh, cry, jump of joy because of said last resort or be really afraid _because_ of said last resort. - "What do you mean? What last resort?" - Derek lifted the sweat off his arm, showing the raw flesh around the place where the bullet hit and oh my god, that was gross.

"Is that contagious? Oh my god." - Gross, that was so gross. - "You know what, you should probably just get out." - Derek was having none of that freaking out fit Stiles was throwing. He ordered him to start the car. The boy complained, _you're-almost-dead-but-still-barking-orders _complained. He didn't know how else to react other than to threaten to _drag Derek's little werewolf __ass and leave him for dead_. Stiles had to look strong. And this was how he knew how to.

Calmly, the wolf sucked a breath in and turned to his lover - "Start the car." - he started - "Or I'm gonna to rip your throat out." - He paused, showing his fangs as he finished - "With my teeth."

Stiles looked Derek in the eyes, pleading, _something_. Derek stared back to him and all Stiles could see was the trust and faith the wolf was putting on him at the moment. That was enough to make the youngster pull his head out of his ass and drive them away.

_Okay_, Stiles thought, _he's gonna be okay_.


	2. Chapter 2 AO3

**Archiveofourown . Com** /works/897041/chapters/1732843

Guys, the follow up on this story is happening on this link above. Thank you all for your patience!


End file.
